


The Sentinel

by Masane



Series: Hibiki having enough [1]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Light Angst, OCC Tachibana Hibiki, POV First Person, Strong Tachibana Hibiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masane/pseuds/Masane
Summary: She tried to reach for her but was rejected instead, again and again. Well, she had been nice long enough.
Series: Hibiki having enough [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216985
Kudos: 4





	The Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching G season and simply got upset by her behavior in one episode.
> 
> Also a good excuse to test myself in fight scene.

“You have no determination and treat the situation like a game.” The long blue-haired idol, Kazanari Tsubasa, says to me, her sword still pointed directly at me.

She has some nerve to say that despite knowing nothing about me. The older girl whose music helps me go through tough moments since the incident at the first concert I had the chance to witness revealed herself to be a better idol than a human being.

“At least, my reasons are true to myself. What about yours?” I ask her in turn, if she wants to mock my reasons to fight I will gladly do the same with hers.

The glare offered to me seems to intensify. “It is simply my duty as a sentinel of the country to put my sword in order to protect its citizen.”

“Puppet,” I let out before thinking.

“What?”

Despite the words had left my lips before my thoughts were fully formed, they could not have been more true to what I would have wanted to say. “You’re criticizing my reasons to fight while yours are actual worth of a mere puppet following orders given to her. A sentinel? Don’t make me laugh, who in its right mind would deliberately put her life on the line for strangers like that.”

“You… This is my family duty to-”

“Like. I. Said.” I cut her off, puncturing each word. “Who in its right mind would **deliberately** put its own life for the sake of others because of familial duty, where is your own will in that?”

I could see the wheel spinning in her head as the idol was speechless, making me smirk to see the usual composed Tsubasa-san being at a loss. I was going to add another layer to think about but was cut out before I could open my mouth.

“Infuriating.”

I raise an eyebrow at it, curious about what Tsubasa-san would say next. She was gritting her teeth as she was looking at me with contempt. “Your words as well as your existence…” she trails as she held her sword with both hands, lifting it above her head as it was transforming, getting larger.

“… ARE INFURIATING,” she yelled at me, swinging her sword downward.

Not being the first time I saw that attack, I rotate my body to the side, the flash of lightning emitted by her Armed Gear going past me, heat barely felt across my skin covered by the Symphogear. It was utterly disappointing how she lost her temper and decided to attack me because her words weren’t enough.

Tsubasa’s Armed Gear retrieving its standard form she then launches herself at me. The first strike was avoided by a swift step back, the horizontal swing by bending my body backward, the tip of the sword grazing my throat as I finish the dodge with a cartwheel and landing a few feet away from the idol.

We remain at a standstill staring at each other for a brief moment before she renews her attacks, her anger fueling each swing, making them obvious as I was able to avoid them by stepping back and moving my upper body left and right.

She was getting slightly out of breath with her interrupted assault and I was getting bored of constantly avoiding each swing. I took action when she lifts her arms above her head for an umpteenth downward swing. I aimed for her face at the same moment, my fist and her sword meeting each other.

It was not even a clash, the part of my gear protecting my knuckles simply broke through Tsubasa-san’s sword before making contact with her face. And I wasn’t holding back one bit, my fist meeting her cheek with such strength that I sent her flying away.

I look at her body flying in the air, bouncing a few times after touching the ground before skidding to a halt in astonishment at the unexpected outcome while absently taking back my fighting stance.

I look at Tsubasa-san slowly standing up, eyes filled with murderous intent that barely phased me as I had received far worse from adults back home. Lifting her sword toward the evening sky, she then brought it down, the tip pointed at me.

I then see the sky filled with blue lights before registering she conjured several swords and were raining on me. Not wasting a breath I simply focus on my footwork as I avoid swords with the smallest movement, knocking out some with my gauntlet.

I knock the lasts one with a roundhouse kick, breaking some thank to the greaves of my gear, and as expected Tsubasa-san was right on my face the moment my eyes lay on her once more.

I instantly ducked my head, the blade passing right above me cutting of few strands of hair, she was really going for the kill but I didn’t let it deter me.

The large swing left her open to my counter-attack and I gladly took her up on the generous offer, closing into her range, I shoot my hand toward her face in an attempt to strike her with a punch. Without much surprise she managed to dodge it by tilting her head to the side at the loss of her headset.

Except I didn’t stop there, unclenching my fist and bringing it back, I simply grip the back of her head, her eyes widening at the realization I had a hold on her before being pulled toward me, welcomed by a knee in her gut. I then follow by snaking my arm around her neck while taking a step back to prevent her to find her balance before dropping myself, smashing her face against the asphalt.

I know how painful this combination can be, having experimenting it myself first hand from my teacher during middle school but if what I barely know from the Symphogear is relevant it should be far from enough to bring her down.

With this knowledge, I quickly stood up, grabbing one of Tsubasa’s leg and swing her whole body above mine before slamming it once more on the ground, repeating the action a few more time before lifting it, her whole body hovering in front of me upside down just the right amount of time to take a step forward, foot smashing against the asphalt as my fist connects with her solar plexus with all my might.

Still fueled by adrenaline I run after her flying body, jumping higher than I ever did, which is not difficult since it’s only my second time donning the Symphogear, one leg armed high in the air for a hammer kick.

But it never reached her target, instead, was met by an unexpected resistance; the Commander of Section Two’s fist before I was sent flying backward by its raw strength and needing to twist my body at the right midair to land safely.

“THAT’S WILL BE ENOUGH!!!” his voice boomed in the area, cutting off my will to fight anymore as there was absolutely no way I was fighting someone, hell, something that actually pushed me back like that.

Letting the adrenaline flew out of my body I slowly stand out, stretching a bit to work out the kinks of my body after fighting that fiercely without much warming up. “Well, if Tsubasa-san is fine with it, I will consider it to be enough as well,” I say walking toward both while sparing a glance to the idol struggling to get up.

Once up to them and being glared at by a still upset idol I simply tell her what was on my mind. “I don’t know what your problem is exactly, but one thing is sure, working together is impossible or at least I don’t want to have to watch my own back while fighting Noise.” I then turn my gaze to the Commander before following. “I’m still willing to fight, but it will be without her around or far away from me.”

I resume walking past them after finishing, barely paying attention to what the man was saying to his niece, I was hungry and the snack I packed was in my bag still at the HQ underground. _‘Maybe I should go to Flower instead, it’s on the way after all…’_ I thought.

Needless to say that the perfect image of the idol that Tsubasa-san represented to me was pretty much shattered that night.


End file.
